TRASGRESIÓN
by Kelpie G
Summary: A pesar de una vida satisfactoria, una esposa que le ha amado, unos hijos excepcionales y un contundente éxito económico. Algunos vacios le perturban. Pero jamás contó con que una jovencita pusiera en caos su rutinaria vida, ni que nuevamente estuviera tan cerca de volver a enamorarse. Sus ojos grises lo habían hechizado, sin embargo, para ella sólo había un adejtivo: Prohibida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_Agosto 24 de 1942_

—El próximo miércoles habrá eclipse total lunar— Dijo ella en tono juguetón, —Por favor dime que podré ir a la jornada de observación— Imploró por enésima vez.

Arnold Wohlgeruch estaba recostado contra su mullido sillón club tapizado en espiguilla color caoba, la chimenea chisporroteaba mientras él le daba, la que sospechaba, sería la última bocanada a su pipa aquel día. Y allí estaban de nuevo aquellos enormes ojos grises, pidiéndole con ensoñación, que una vez más le ayudaran a quebrantar las normas sociales.

—Sabes bien que no puedes ir— Habló el señor Wohlgeruch al fin.

Ella suspiró con exagerado dramatismo —Pero tu puedes ayudarme con eso… ¿Verdad papá?—

—Te aprovechas de mi cada día más—

—No es cierto— Rio ella con picardía —Pero esto es de verdad importante para mi—

—Las cosas verdaderamente importantes para ti suelen cambiar cada semana—

—Papi, di que si por favor— Imploró ella una vez más.

Sus bellos ojos le suplicaban con ilusión, Arnold supo que jamás podría negarse ante una petición de su amada hija. Así que como otras tantas veces, cedió.

Ilona era la hija única de Arnold y Sarah Wohlgeruch, emigrantes húngaros, habían llegado a los Estados Unidos a finales del siglo XIX, como muchos otros, en búsqueda de libertad y progreso. Durante años trabajaron arduamente. Los avanzados estudios en economía de Arnold habían rendido frutos, y le permitían gozar de un reconocimiento social apabullante, le habían concedido poder y un importante puesto a la cabeza de la escuela de economía de la Universidad de Chicago. Casi tres décadas después de su llegada a América, el éxito y la libertad añoradas parecían una realidad palpable, sin embargo, su sueño más anhelado, aún sin cumplir, acongojaba su corazón y el de su esposa. Su hogar aún no era bendecido con un heredero.

No obstante, sus oraciones fueron escuchadas y en la primavera de 1919 nació Ilona. Arnold esperaba un varón, que perpetuara su apellido y siguiera al frente de las industrias Wohlgeruch, pero no había sido así. En cambio recibieron en su hogar, a pesar de sus avanzadas edades, una hermosa niña de oscurísimos cabellos y enormes ojos grises.

Habían transcurrido 23 años desde su nacimiento, Ilona no era una mujer convencional, a pesar de haber sido educada para el diligente cumplimiento de las demandas sociales de mediados del siglo XX, su padre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, la había hecho segura y le había ayudado a crear su propio criterio, a tener una opinión inteligente y analítica sobre todo lo que la rodeaba. Su cercanía a la academia había nutrido su curiosidad. Aprovechándose de la posición de su padre en la Universidad de Chicago, tuvo la oportunidad de acceder a conocimientos, libros y discusiones, con los que las demás mujeres de su época ni siquiera se hubiesen atrevido a soñar.

Aquel mismo verano, luego de que le pidiera con ahínco a su padre dejarla participar en la observación del eclipse, hizo la que sería su petición más exigente. Ilona quería trabajar a su lado en la universidad.

—No debe ser nada importante papá, puedo ser tu secretaria, o de quien sea— Insistió.

—Lía, ya te he dicho que no puedo hacerlo— Le dijo Arnold una vez más masajeando su cuello.

Al final, Ilona lo consiguió y fue nombrada la encargada del departamento de archivo de la escuela de economía, y era feliz, ciertamente lo era, aún sin darse cuenta del caos silencioso que se generaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevería a decirle nada al señor Wohlgeruch, y ella les resultaba tan adorable, que ninguno contemplaba en realidad la idea de arruinar su felicidad.

Ilona Wohlgeruch era una mujer de estatura mediana, de curvas fuertemente pronunciadas, su cabello obscuro como el ónix, cada noche luego de soltar su larga trenza, caía en ondulantes movimientos sobre sus caderas. De labios generosos y amplia sonrisa que destacaba por el pequeño defecto de sus caninos superiores que se apretujaban sobre sus incisivos laterales en una sutil y coqueta inclinación. Y eran sobre todo sus enormes ojos grises enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras los que hacían destacar de inmediato.

Ilona había aprendido a lidiar con la atención no deseada y esquivaba con pericia los comentarios malintencionados de hombres y mujeres, al igual que las bochornosas insinuaciones que le eran hechas con frecuencia. De esta manera había obtenido su lugar en la Universidad de Chicago y sentía que, aunque encubierta y subversiva, seguía los pasos de su padre, a quien admiraba más que a nadie y a quien profesaba un amor incondicional; y así, camuflada como archivista se hizo economista, no le importaba que nadie más lo supiera, el reconocimiento que su padre le diera era suficiente, y eso la hacía feliz.

_Agosto 25 de 1942_

—Esta carta es para ti, no sé como fue a parar a mis documentos— Le dijo su esposa distraídamente mientras le entregaba la misiva y seguía inspeccionando su propia correspondencia.

—Gracias— Le respondió él, interesándose de inmediato en el sello granate y el fénix en relieve bajo el titulo _Universidad de Chicago._

Archibald leyó con detenimiento la carta dirigida a él por el decano de la prestigiosa escuela de economía. En ella, el mismísimo Arnold Wohlgeruch lo invitaba a dictar la catedra _Parcus, _un espacio académico que la universidad reservaba para destacadas personalidades relacionadas con el mundo de las finanzas y la economía en los Estados Unidos. Archie no podía sentirse más honrado, sobre todo porque era la personalidad más joven convocada para ejercerla.

Con la carta, una serie de documentos especificando sus deberes y honorarios, remarcaban la invitación, que por el semestre de otoño se le extendía al remarcable empresario Archibald Cornwell. Había aceptado sin vacilaciones, la idea le entusiasmaba muchísimo, además de que aquella oportunidad se traducía en la vía de escape a su vida a veces tediosa y rutinaria.

A sus 45 años, había alcanzado todos los logros que un hombre de su época hubiese podido anhelar, un colosal éxito profesional y económico, se había casado hacía 25 años, y Annie ciertamente había sido la esposa más devota y dulce que hubiera podido soñar. Tenía dos hijos Logan de 22 y Kate de 19 años, saludables, inquietos e inteligentes, le habían proporcionado los mejores momentos de su vida. Sin embargo, con una hija a portas de casarse y su hijo en Yale, empezaba a sentirse vacío y sin rumbo, la Universidad de Chicago era justo lo que necesitaba, se dijo una vez más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

—¿Papá, estás seguro que es absolutamente necesario que vaya al cóctel?— Preguntó Ilona ligeramente molesta.

—Completamente… Y Lía… No vamos a discutirlo—

El cóctel anual hecho en honor a las personalidades que se adscribían a la universidad era un evento sumamente importante para Arnold Wohlgeruch, y siempre quería estar rodeado por su esposa y su hija en el momento de su discurso, así que no vacilaría en decirle a Ilona, que esta vez no habría manera de que se saliera con la suya.

Por su parte, Archie no pudo contar con la compañía de su familia, Logan había iniciado clases y ya se encontraba en New York, y esta vez lo acompañaban su madre y su hermana, quienes estaban en busca del importante ajuar de bodas para la joven novia. De manera que Archie ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de pedirles que le acompañaran, quiso convencerse con la idea de que en realidad no era tan importante, no obstante una pequeña porción de su corazón dolía por la soledad.

Pero aquel impase no fue pretexto para que él mismo no quisiese disfrutar de su noche, bien, la noche de las cuatro personalidades homenajeadas, pero en sus secretos pensamientos era "su" noche. Un nuevo corte de cabello le dio frescura a su rostro, ya no lo llevaba largo como en la juventud, ahora lucía un aunque ciertamente revolucionario para la época y conservadoramente peinado, corte tupe. Los espesos mechones color arena veteados por surcos canosos apostados en los laterales de su cabeza, lo hacían lucir maduro y enigmáticamente sensual. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban felinos bajo la luz de la lámpara de su cuarto de baño mientras terminaba de ajustar su corbata, "solo", se recordó por tercera vez.

Dándose ánimo y evitando arruinarse la noche, decidió que él mismo conduciría hasta el campus, después de todo por qué otra razón se tendría un Roll Royce Phantom, sino para conducirlo y alardear con discreción entre el grupo de hombres más competitivos del norte de los Estados Unidos. Y así fue, su llegada causó conmoción entre quienes aún se hallaban en las afueras del edificio.

—Mónica, te dije que no podía tardarme, ahora mismo mi padre debe estar echando humo por los oídos— Dijo Ilona irritada con sus amigas, quienes la habían sacado del salón, para llevarla a la galería a ver secretamente la nueva exposición de esculturas de hombres de mármol completamente desnudos, cada detalle exacerbaba la realidad, las jovencitas estaban maravilladas.

—¡Ay por Dios!— Exclamó Rebeca conteniendo el aliento.

—¿Qué sucede?— Se giró Ilona rápidamente en dirección de la mirada de su amiga.

—Es un Roll Royce— Suspiró Madeleine.

Ilona puso los ojos en blanco, no entendía como podían seguir impresionándose por cosas como aquella, después de todo sus padres se paseaban en automóviles como aquel. Supuso que un último modelo siempre causaría furor. Enojada las haló por los brazos obligándolas a avanzar hacia los escalones que llevaban al edificio, no haría esperar a su padre un minuto más.

Y entonces fue su turno de quedarse sin aliento, y no por el moderno vehículo, sino por quien evidentemente lo conducía. Un elegante caballero descendió, llevaba una scarf blanca rodeándole el cuello para luego introducirse ingeniosamente en su saco negro. "Bastante alto", le pareció a Ilona, de anchos hombros y un elegante y varonil andar, una espontanea sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre mientras le entregaba las llaves al valet. Las rodillas de Ilona se derritieron, aquella sonrisa la había dejado nuevamente sin respiración. Aturdida ingresó en el salón a unos cuantos metros de distancia de aquel hombre, "¿Quién podría ser?" Se preguntó Ilona totalmente poseída por la imponente presencia de aquel caballero.

Dentro del salón las luces le permitieron estudiarlo con mayor detenimiento. Vio canas en su cabello y unas cuantas arruguillas en las comisuras de sus ojos, "Oh por Dios, esos ojos", casi gimió Ilona, no podía distinguir el color desde aquella distancia, pero la forma en las pestañas los adornaban presagiaba ojos azules "Porque tenían que ser azules", se dijo Ilona, y luego él concentró su mirada en la extraña escultura de hielo en el centro de la mesa de bebidas, "Por Dios, qué mirada era aquella". Ilona estaba extasiada, tal cosa jamás le había ocurrido, la presencia de aquel hombre la trastornaba, en todo lo que iba corrido de la noche no le había sido posible quitarle los ojos de encima.

Minutos más tarde el discurso de su padre dio inicio. En algún momento mientras caminaba hacía el estrado, el caballero se perdió de su vista. Ella se situó al lado izquierdo de su padre y enlazó sus dedos tras la espalda, entonces su padre les pidió a los cuatro caballeros celebrados aquella noche que subieran a su lado. Y allí, se materializó de nuevo su misterioso hombre. El Doctor Jackson se detuvo al lado de Ilona y después de éste, aquel hombre hermoso que la dejaba sin respiración. "Archibald Cornwell". Había dicho su padre, aquel era su nombre.

Después del emotivo discurso del señor Wohlgeruch, los homenajeados fueron abordados por los directores de los distintos departamentos con los que estarían vinculados. Sin esperas, Arnold se dirigió hacia Archie estrechando fuertemente su mano. Posteriormente hizo las respectivas presentaciones. La señora Wohlgeruch tenía el cabello completamente gris y lucía sus años con bastante elegancia, Archie se inclinó suavemente haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. Al lado de la pareja una bellísima joven capturó su mirada instantáneamente. Llevaba un largo vestido azul mediterráneo que resaltaba casi luminiscentemente sobre su blanca piel, la estudió discretamente con la mirada, tomando un poco más de tiempo en los voluptuosos y rosados labios de la muchacha. Sus formas eran casi pecaminosas, absorto en su figura, casi no escucho la presentación que Arnold Wohlgeruch hizo, introduciendo a aquella chica en la conversación. Sus ojos eran grises. "Grises como los de Arnold…" Archie despertó de su breve trance.

—Mi más grande orgullo señor Cornwell— Alcanzó Archie a escuchar.

—Ilona Wohlgeruch… Es un placer— Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, mientras pensaba "No son azules… ¿Qué extraño color era aquel?"

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Un temerario calor llenó el estómago de Archie, algo había ido mal, debió haber escuchado el nombre de aquella jovencita antes de que extrañas ideas se enmarañaran en su mente Se evadía de la conversación respondiendo casi que por automatismo, mientras se obligaba a verla como la hija de Alfred. Una jovencita, casi una niña, podría ser su hija.

La noche acabaría y él no lo habría conseguido.

Ilona no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba fascinada, era increíblemente atractivo, de una estatura casi intimidante, pero de rasgos tan agradables que no podía más que sonreírle. Su padre sólo tenía palabras de admiración para aquel destacado profesor, y entonces…

—Esperaba que su esposa nos acompañara Sr. Cornwell— Dijo Alfred.

Ilona contuvo la respiración, cómo pudo haber sido tan ingenua, era completamente lógico, claramente se encontraría en sus treintas o más, teniendo en cuenta su exitosa carrera. Era de esperarse que estuviera casado. Sin embargo, la amarga desilusión seguía atormentándola con un gusto desagradable en la boca. Bajó sus parpados y miró con concentración el pulido piso de mármol del salón.

Él ya no veía más aquellos ojos grises, tan expresivos y sagaces. Alfred lo miraba como buscando una respuesta, ausente intento recobrar el hilo de la conversación.

—Disculpa ¿Podrías volver a repetir la pregunta? Los años están desgastando mis oídos— Dijo Archie.

—Cornwell, es usted un hombre joven, su desatención no tiene nada que ver con su capacidad de escucha— Le reprendió el Sr. Wohlgeruch en broma.

—No lo crea… Los años no pasan en vano…— Rio Archie —¿Era acerca de mi esposa?— Alfred asintió con una sonrisa —Annie está en New York, toda mi familia de hecho— Prosiguió Archie con la mirada un poco triste —Mi hijo mayor ya ha iniciado clases en Yale, mi esposa y mi hija están de compras con motivo del matrimonio de Kate—

"Mi esposa…" Que disonante se escuchaba aquella frase en él. Pensó Ilona.

—He escuchado hablar de la belleza de la señorita Katherine— Agregó Alfred.

—Es muy amable— Respondió Archie —Cómo adivinará, no puedo más que admitir el halago, es mi hija más que hermosa Sr. Wohlgeruch—

Alfred y su esposa sonrieron, Ilona les imitó tímidamente, al tiempo que reflexionaba acerca de la idea de que este hombre tuviera una hija a portas de casarse. "¿Cuántos años podría tener?"

—Mi pequeña Lía es también bellísima Sr. Cornwell ¿No le parece?— Le dijo Alfred aún sonriendo.

—Por supuesto— Respondió Archie con voz profunda al tiempo que se llevaba la copa a los labios intentando ocultar su reacción —Bellísima, ciertamente bellísima—

Ilona le miró justo a los ojos, sin sonreírle le agradeció el comentario.

"Como la miel" Pensó, sus ojos son como la miel. Justo entonces Archie se disculpó y se despidió de la familia Wohlgeruch. Abandonó al instante la fiesta. De ninguna manera las cosas habían salido como esperaba.

Los meses siguientes no fueron previsibles para nadie, los Estados Unidos estaba de lleno en la guerra y obscuros rumores recorrían los pasillos de la universidad, muchos decían que un ambicioso proyecto se gestaba allí mismo, uno que de tener éxito, acabaría inmediatamente con la guerra. Pero aquello no era lo que atormentaba a Archie, no, su intranquilidad nada tenía que ver con proyectos bélicos.

Era ella, la hija de Arnold, Ilona. Quien inesperadamente encontró en su catedra, una y otra vez, cada día, en uno de los últimos asientos, lejos de él, en la cúspide de la acústica aula de clase. De vez en cuando estaba acompañada por una de sus amigas, una diminuta rubia hija de un banquero reconocido y admirado por Archie. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces estaba sola. Allí arriba, sola. Los estudiantes se apretujaban cerca de él, todos interesados en su clase, ella prefería estar a la distancia, pero profundamente atenta, podía sentir su mirada siguiéndolo sin descanso, a veces se perdía viendo su rostro desde su puesto, y ella no retiraba la mirada ni una sola vez, parecía genuinamente interesada en su clase, pero había algo más, estaba seguro de que había algo más en su mirada y en su presencia.

Ilona intentó de muchas maneras resistirse, al final se dijo a si misma, que no habría nada de malo en gozar del conocimiento que este hombre impartiría en su catedra. Y aún en contra de los gritos de su consciencia asistió a cada una de sus clases. Como era de esperarse, no habló, entraba al aula un par de minutos después del inicio y salía cinco minutos antes, no quería llamar la atención de nadie. Excepto la de él claro, aunque su mente le gritaba que actuara con compostura, ella le respondía que no había hecho ningún movimiento en realidad, sólo lo miraba, inquietantemente debería admitir, pero jamás se le había acercado.

Los dos se habían evitado con bastante éxito, pero algo en sus cuerpos les exigía dolorosamente la cercanía, no obstante sólo habían sucumbido a profundas miradas cada miércoles y viernes durante las clases.

—La ciencia económica de base no es más que la ciencia de la satisfacción de los deseos humanos— Decía Archie a su clase, Ilona inclinó su cuerpo en dirección a su maestro.

—O eso decía Aristóteles— Completó Archie. Se oyeron risitas murmuradas entre los estudiantes. —Se trata de satisfacer las necesidades humanas, la economía estudia como los hombres lo hacen, que mecanismos utilizan para este fin y cuál es el proceso mismo elegido por las personas y los grupos para administrar los recursos—

No, ella ya no prestaba atención a sus palabras, ella ya no le prestaba atención a su cerebro. Despacio como la brisa descendió, aprovechando la leve penumbra de la sala mientras se proyectaban las láminas. Con sigilo se sentó en el rincón frontal derecho, tenía que verlo más cerca, después de todo era un hecho que no podría tener nada más que eso. Y así lo decidió. El viernes siguiente, ingresó más temprano al aula y tomó el mismo lugar que la última vez, un estudiante apagó las luces mientras Archie encendía el proyector. Unos minutos más tarde, Ilona vio con interés como él deslizaba sus ojos por la sala, con su mirada escarbaba en los asientos superiores, como buscando algo. "¿A caso…? ¿Podría ser qué…? ¿La estaría buscando a ella?" Y entonces Ilona hizo lo impensable, levantó su mano. —Tengo una duda Profesor Cornwell—

Archie giró rápidamente su cabeza y la vio, sentada en un rincón, escondida en la penumbra aún podía casi saborear su cremosa piel blanca. —¿Si?— Dijo él a modo de respuesta, sintiendo como su voz casi temblaba.

Ilona prosiguió —La división y especialización del trabajo se configura hoy como una opción innovadora para la priorización de la economía, pero eso puede implicar inversiones tecnológicas e investigativas… En el fondo ¿Cómo podría esto afectar la dinámica del mercado?—

Había prestado atención, era un hecho que había escuchado juiciosamente cada una de sus palabras. "¿Por qué lo hacía, tanto así le interesaba la economía, o se permitiría darle rienda suelta a sus fantasías y creería por unos cuantos segundos que estaba interesada en él?"

Archie respondió todas sus preguntas durante todas las clases sucesivas, ella jamás faltó durante aquel semestre.

Las festividades navideñas llegaron rápidamente, la universidad había refrescado a Archie, sonreía más a menudo y se sentía mucho más enérgico, sin embargo, debía admitir que no sería sólo a su rol como profesor a lo que debía adjudicar su buen ánimo, la presencia y cercanía de Ilona Wohlgeruch era un aliciente y una tentación enloquecedora. Agradecía que la navidad hubiese llegado, necesitaba alejarse de ella o terminaría cometiendo alguna locura, después de todo ya había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para admitir que ella calentaba su sangre con su mera presencia.

—He invitado a los Wohlgeruch a nuestra celebración de la víspera navideña, espero que estés de acuerdo— Le dijo Annie.

Archie se quedó helado, mirándola fijamente por unos cuantos segundos, completamente abstraído en aquella ironía, creía que no tendría que enfrentarse a la tentación que Ilona representaba durante el mes de vacaciones. Claramente no sería así.

—Por supuesto… No sé que planes tengan, espero que puedan acompañarnos… ¿A quienes más has invitado este año?—

—Oh, a los de siempre querido, vendrán mis padres, tus padres, la Srta. Pony, la hermana María, la tía abuela, Patty y Stear, Candy y Terry, el tío Albert y la tía Gisell, los padres de Catalina… Este año Kate estará con la familia de su esposo en Boston…— Annie sacudió rápidamente la tristeza de su rostro, Archie sintió una punzada de nostalgia en su pecho —Creo que esos son todos querido—

Archie asintió en silencio, el único pensamiento que terminó con él aquella tarde fue que Ilona Wohlgeruch estaría en su casa el siguiente fin de semana.

Y el día llegó, poco después de las ocho de la noche llegaron los Wohlgeruch, más de una hora tarde. El mayordomo los hizo seguir hasta el salón azul donde todos se encontraban reunidos. El señor Wohlgeruch se disculpó mientras Annie y Archie los recibían, seguido por su esposa, y finalmente su hija. Ilona entró envuelta en seda lila, el hermoso vestido se adhería a su cuerpo con gracia y delicadeza, ciñéndose en los lugares menos convenientes para un hombre en el estado en que se encontraba Archie.

Él se quedó sin respiración, no llevaba su habitual trenza, su cabello estaba completamente recogido y sostenido hermosamente en la parte inferior de su cabeza. Sencillamente quitaba el aliento. Archie no podía dejar de mirarla, ella en cambio lo evadía con timidez, sin embargo él podía sentir la tensión entre sus cuerpos, ella estaba tan nerviosa como él, estaba completamente seguro de eso.

Archie los presentó a los demás miembros de la familia, luego todos fueron invitados a pasar al comedor. En la mesa, Ilona se atrevió a mirarlo por primera vez, como siempre, estaba impecablemente vestido, sus deslumbrantes ojos avellana aparentemente miraban al imponente hombre rubio sentado frente a él en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, pero ella sabía que estaba concentrado en ella. Sus esculpidos rasgos la hipnotizaban, quería tocarlo, sería aquello demasiado pedir, pensaba Ilona mientras batallaba con el salmón en su plato y su completa falta de apetito.

Y entonces algo le reveló a Archie lo que no se había atrevido a confrontar. Ilona era una tentación inevitable, ahora tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano caería rendido ante ella, era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Aunque no podía negar que se había sorprendido, tampoco podría decir que no lo esperara, ella apareció de nuevo en sus clases el año siguiente, pero ahora, de nuevo desde la distancia. Nuevamente en los asientos superiores y de nuevo evasiva.

Los talleres para realizar fuera del aula que Archie les daba a sus estudiantes, eran escasos y poco comunes, haciéndolos escarbar en complicados títulos casi imposibles de conseguir. Sin embargo, Ilona había descubierto que todos los libros estaban en las bibliotecas de la universidad, sólo que la búsqueda debía ser más exhaustiva cada vez.

Aquel jueves eran casi las nueve de la noche e Ilona aún escalaba las escaleras de la sección G9 en la biblioteca, sabía que el libro estaba allí, no se rendiría hasta encontrarlo. Ya no quedaban muchas personas en aquella sala, entonces escuchó pasos en la distancia, rítmicos sobre el piso de madera. Agudizó sus oídos y giró en redondo aún sobre las escaleras, dando la cara al pasillo y sosteniéndose con sus manos desde las barandas, girando graciosa y casi dolorosamente sus muñecas. Descendió tres escalones con cuidado, un ruido llamó su atención y dirigió su mirada hacía el extremo izquierdo del pasillo. No había nada. Suspiró audiblemente mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía su cabeza al frente. Al abrir los ojos lo vio justamente frente a ella, aquello simplemente no podía estar ocurriendo.

Archie había ido por el libro que discutirían en clase al día siguiente, muchos de sus estudiantes juraban que el libro simplemente no existía. Así que él lo llevaría al aula. Y entonces la vio allí, de pie en una extraña posición sobre la escalerilla de los estantes, se detuvo frente a ella para saludarla, no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, miraba concentrada algo en el fondo del pasillo. Él cayó en el deleite de su rostro delicado, en aquellos grandes ojos grises escudriñando con sagacidad, entonces ella giró la cabeza y el encantamiento se rompió. Lucía aterrada.

—Señorita Wohlgeruch…— Se aclaró la garganta —Buenas noches—

El pulso de Ilona se disparó —Buenas noches Profesor Cornwell—

Un incomodó silencio los consumió, cada uno navegaba en las profundidades de los ojos del otro, inmersos en esencias invisibles que tiraban de sus cuerpos acercándolos sin pudor.

—¿Busca algo en particular?— Le preguntó él apoyando su mano izquierda sobre la baranda de la escalera a solo unos cuantos centímetros de la mano de Ilona.

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos —El libro de inversiones de C.L. Fish y O.B Goldman— Susurró Ilona acercándose aún más, estaba poseída por su presencia.

Él pasó su mano por la escalera, rozando su cintura y sacó de entre los estantes un delgado libro de pasta ocre, rozó de nuevo su cintura con su antebrazo al sacarlo y puso el libro entre ellos.

—He estado buscándolo por casi tres horas— Dijo ella con la voz quebrada mientras se sonrojaba.

—No te sonrojes por favor…— Suplicó Archie en un murmullo.

Ella lo miró confundida, entonces un fuertísimo trueno rezumbó en la distancia, estremeciéndolos a los dos. Ilona casi cae de las escaleras, él en un rápido movimiento la sostuvo por la cintura, pronto su agarre se hizo más ávido. Ella temblaba en sus zapatos, aturdida por el apretado contacto. Sin pensarlo más agarra las solapas de su saco, desciende su cabeza y captura sus labios con miedo y delicia, dando fin a la agonía que la había acompañado los últimos meses.

Archie hunde sus dedos en la cintura de Ilona, sorprendido y maravillado por su impulso, deleitándose en la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos, olvidando cualquier raciocinio se desprende unos breves nanosegundos y retorna con su boca levemente entreabierta para capturar el labio inferior de Ilona entre los propios. "¡Oh por cuánto tiempo había anhelado hacer aquello al ver aquellos voluptuosos labios moverse con impertinentes preguntas o relamerse con el postre en su casa durante la cena de la víspera navideña!" Aquella mujer era una tentación irresistible.

Ilona se derritió con el calor húmedo de sus labios acariciando su boca, y cuando Archie la succionó con suavidad casi imperceptible, no pudo más que gemir. Él reaccionó de inmediato apretándola con su cuerpo contra la escalera, ella subió sus manos rodeándole el cuello entre sus brazos y lentamente acarició con sus dedos el cuello de Archie.

Él jadeó sin vergüenza y mordió su labio con delicadeza, y lo supo, quería más, quería mucho más, lo quería todo de ella. La quería tendida bajo su cuerpo, arriba de él. Quería explorarla entera, quería estar dentro de ella en aquel mismo instante. Y por eso mismo tenía que detener toda aquella locura en ese mismo momento.

Con brusquedad se apartó de ella, rozando con su espalada la estantería al otro lado del pasillo. Ella lo miraba aturdida, con sus labios rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho se elevaba rápidamente y respiraba jadeantemente. La confusión y el desespero surcaban el rostro de Archie, quería volver a sentirla en sus brazos, pero aquello era tan incorrecto. Abrió sus labios en un amago por hablar sin conseguirlo, entonces ella bajó de la escalera y se marcho corriendo a toda velocidad. Un torrencial aguacero se había desatado bañando los vitrales de la biblioteca, él estuvo estático unos segundos, luego sin pensarlo corrió tras ella. "Todo esto es malditamente incorrecto" Pensó Archie por última vez.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Las prácticas semanales de waterpolo han valido definitivamente la pena. Pensó Archie con el corazón pulsándole en los oídos.

Ilona había prácticamente desaparecido frente a sus ojos aquella noche, a pesar de que lo adelantaba apenas unos cuantos segundos, la había visto fugazmente abandonar el edificio y tomar las escaleras de la izquierda en esa dirección, y la vio detenida en medio de la glorieta, parecía desorientada y la recia lluvia la golpeaba implacable, deshaciendo su trenza y empapando sus prendas. Sin pensarlo más salió a la lluvia y gritó su nombre.

_Correr. _No había ningún otro pensamiento en la mente de Ilona, sólo huir podría darle tranquilidad. Aquella había sido la situación más vergonzosa de su vida, aún no lograba entender como había perdido por completo la compostura, olvidando que se encontraba en un lugar público, donde todos sabían quién era ella, quién era su padre y quién era Archibald Cornwell. Su irremediablemente casado profesor.

Había sentido miedo, mucho miedo, pero sobre todo vergüenza. Vergüenza con él, a quien había asaltado con un demente beso, y aún así, habías sido condenadamente delicioso. Así que de la manera más extraña y a pesar de que se sentía avergonzada hasta la muerte, no se arrepentía. Lo cual por supuesto, no quería decir que de forma alguna quisiera repetirlo.

Eventualmente lo veía en la universidad, y para su desgracia era ahora absolutamente consciente de que cada mañana cerca de las seis, él se encontraba en la enorme piscina olímpica del campus. Nadaba implacable y sin descanso. Ella había estado allí para verlo escondida y en silencio, más de media docena de veces.

_Hoy debe ser la última vez que haga esto._ Se dijo Ilona por enésima vez. Suspiró, dio la espalda y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo, resuelta a no repetir aquella patética escena.

_Tonta, tonta, tonta. _Se repetía una y otra vez. _Tonta, tonta. _Dijo una vez más. _Tont- - _La palabra quedó detenida en el aire, espesa, asfixiante. Archie estaba frente a ella. Las pequeñas esferas de agua estaban distribuidas por todo su cuerpo, sus músculos pectorales desnudos, imponentes y seductores, subían y bajaban desesperadamente, mientras sus pulmones se reponían del trabajo físico, dedujo Ilona.

Pero no era así. La verdad era que Archie caminaba tranquilo y sereno hacia los vestidores. Y entonces la vio al fondo del pasillo, caminaba en su dirección, miraba al piso y decía algo que evidentemente él no pudo escuchar.

Luego ella lo vio y su propia respiración se aceleró. Su corazón se desbocó y entonces fue plenamente consciente de que estaba casi desnudo._ ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Ilona allí? ¿También estaba allí para nadar? ¡Por Dios! ¿A caso iba ella también hacia los vestidores… A… Quitarse la ropa? ¡Demonios!_ Lo último que necesitaba era imaginársela desnuda a esa hora de la mañana.

Estaban frente a frente y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada. De repente la expresión de Archie cambió, frunció el seño, parecía enojado pero seguía sin decir una palabra. Tal vez lo mejor sería ignorar el momento, continuar caminando y asumir que nada había ocurrido. El cuerpo de Ilona se movió ligeramente hacia la izquierda, casi imperceptiblemente, pero él estaba tan consciente de su presencia que lo notaba todo. El rubor en sus mejillas, su respiración agitada, sus pupilas dilatándose en sus iris grises. Estaba resuelta a irse y ni siquiera lo había mirado a la cara. Una loca energía se apoderó de él, no iba a permitir que se marchara.

—¿Cómo estás Ilona?—

Ella se tensó, todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y contuvo la respiración casi agónicamente. Ahora no podía marcharse sin más, él seguía mirándola muy serio. Su única opción era devolver el saludo con apropiada educación.

—Profesor Cornwell— Pronunció con más fuerza de lo que planeaba.

—¿También nadas en las mañanas?— Soltó él de repente.

Y entonces aquello la golpeó, cómo iba a justificar su presencia en aquel lugar. Alterar ligeramente la verdadera versión de los hechos era su única salida.

—No…— Suspiró Ilona —En realidad… eh… Me encontré con alguien hace unos minutos… eh… y… bueno, nuestra reunión ha terminado. ¡Justamente me dirijo nuevamente a mi oficia!—

—¿Alguien?— Murmuró Archie mientras su ceja derecha se elevaba con algo de… ¿Arrogancia?

_¿A caso iba a hacerle más preguntas?_ Se preguntó Ilona, no tenía energía para sostener una mentira en aquel momento.

—En realidad no tengo mucho tiempo… Hasta una próxima ocasión Profesor Cornwell—

Luego de decir aquello, Ilona se marchó. Lo dejo allí de pie, mojado –Y aún no se explicaba por qué– bastante enojado.

Durante el resto del día Archie se preguntó con insistencia qué demonios estaba haciendo Ilona Wohlgeruch en los vestidores del gimnasio. Peor aún, _¿Quién diablos era aquel alguien?_ _¿A caso había conocido a alguien? ¿Por qué de repente anhelaba con tanta desesperación su atención? ¡Demonios, él era un hombre casado! _Felizmente casado la mayoría del tiempo.

Los días transcurrieron y no hubo noticias de Ilona, la guerra había terminado y un ambiente de tensa tranquilidad se vivía en todo el país. Candy y dos de sus hijos habían viajado en compañía de Terry a Europa a auxiliar a las victimas de la desalmada odisea que había aquejado al continente por más de media década.

Durante la última reunión del consejo de facultad de la escuela de economía, el señor Wohlgeruch le había confiado en voz baja su más grande preocupación. Aparente Ilona tenía las mismas intensiones de viaje de Candice Grandchester. Aquella información le enmarañaba una desesperante sensación en el pecho, tenía que sacársela de la cabeza lo antes posible.

Ilona estaba decidida, aún en contra de las recurrentes negativas de sus padres, así que durante la quinta semana de discusiones decidió jugar su última carta.

—Es mi deber con nuestro pueblo, hay miles de niños, mujeres, ancianos y hombres desvalidos, sufriendo horrores inimaginables. No podría seguir aquí y no hace nada— Les dijo Ilona a sus padres.

—Hemos donado una fuerte suma para ayudar a nuestros hermanos en esta tragedia— Dijo el señor Wohlgeruch después de un prolongado silencio.

—Has hecho tu parte papá. Ahora yo debo hacer la mía— Susurró Ilona mientras abandonaba la sala y se dirigía a su habitación.

Los señores Wohlgeruch se miraron el uno al otro. Supieron que nada echaría atrás la decisión de su hija, ahora sólo podían darle su bendición y orar por su bienestar.

Todo estaba listo, viajaría a New York en un par de días y a la mañana siguiente se embarcaría rumbo a Sicilia.

En la oficina habían organizado una pequeña fiesta de despedida en su honor, Margot la secretaria de su padre, sollozaba en compañía de las demás damas que amablemente la habían apoyado durante su paso por la universidad. No iba a llorar, se lo había prometido, sí soltaba una sola lagrimal, no podría detener las que luego vendrían. Robert Duckling, el conserje del edificio, la llamó y le obsequió un hermoso ramo colmado de margaritas. Ella se giró emocionada y les sonrió con dulzura, levantó la mirada de las flores para agradecerle al señor Duckling y entonces lo vio recostado en el marco de la puerta de la sala de juntas, la scarf blanca colgaba de su cuello, y estaba aparentemente concentrado en las puntas de sus pies.

Todas las emociones se amontonaron caóticas en su garganta y el llanto se desbocó con inevitabilidad. Archie levantó la cabeza y vio su nariz enrojecida, sus ojos repletos de lágrimas y su rostro lleno de dolor. En tres largos pasos estuvo frente a ella y olvidando toda compostura la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No tienes que hacer esto— Le susurró él con suavidad al oído.

Le destrozaba el corazón verla así, quería protegerla, llevársela de ahí y convencerla a besos de que se quedara en América… junto a él. Pero no podía hacer aquello, era ciertamente imposible que hiciera algo así.

Despacio y con reticencia terminó aquel abrazo, no quería alejarse de ella, pero aquel impulso ya había sido loco por sí solo, prolongarlo sería completamente demencial. Dio un paso hacía atrás para observarla con más detenimiento, ella seguía sin levantar la cabeza, estaba aún dolorosamente embriagada con el olor y la cercanía de Archie, pero se sobresaltó al instante cuando el conserje sorpresivamente la abrazó cariñosamente. Sucesivos abrazos de todos los presentes se materializaron en seguida.

Al terminar la lluvia de abrazos, Ilona había conseguido calmar su llanto, le entregaron tarjetas, canastas llenas de frutas y montones de buenos deseos en su viaje al viejo continente. Sin decir una palabra Archie tomó las canastas y el ramo de flores. Con un ligero tambaleo pero con voz firme se dirigió a Ilona.

—Te llevaré a tu casa—

Todos asintieron con sonrisas y entre besos la despidieron. Ella estaba aturdida y confundida, les dedicó una última sonrisa y salió de la oficina. Archie la siguió en silencio. Al llegar al aparcamiento él le señalo su bolsillo pidiéndole que retirara de su interior las llaves del Roll-Royce, ella lo hizo medio hipnotizada con su presencia. Abrió la puerta trasera y allí depositaron las canastas y las flores. Él rodeó el automóvil y le abrió la puerta del copiloto invitándola a entrar, Ilona asintió en silencio y se sentó acomodando sobre sus piernas una bolsa rosa de papel en la que había guardado todas las tarjetas.

Archie encendió el auto y abandonó el campus en dirección a la mansión Wohlgeruch. El silencio se extendió incomodo entre ellos.

—No tenías que hacerlos, pero te agradezco de verdad— Habló Ilona al fin en voz baja.

Él le dedicó una rápida mirada confundida.

—Llevarme hasta mi casa quiero decir— Aclaró Ilona rápidamente.

—Claro que tenia que hacerlo— Fue la única respuesta de Archie con algo de sequedad en su tono.

—Gracias Profesor Cornwell— Susurró Ilona intentando recobrar la antigua formalidad de su trato.

Él la miró, orilló el auto y detuvo el motor.

—Archie… Llámame Archie por favor, yo ya te he llamado por tu nombre de pila— Suspiró y continuó —No tienes que hacerlo Ilona, hay muchas maneras en las que puedes ayudar a tu pueblo desde aquí—

—Tengo que hacerlo— Lo interrumpió ella.

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó del interior del automóvil.

—No quiero que te vayas— Dijo Archie en un murmullo apenas audible.

La expresión en los ojos de Ilona se llenó de algo parecido al pánico. Sería tan fácil olvidarlo todo y seguir en los Estados Unidos con el único objetivo de mantenerse cerca de él.

—No puedo quedarme— Habló ella al fin.

—¿Por qué?— La pregunta brotó de los labios de Archie inevitablemente —Voy a extrañarte… Llevo extrañándote los últimos meses… Saberte al otro lado del Atlántico será insoportable Ilona—

_¡Oh Dios qué era aquello!_ Se preguntó Ilona. Su corazón se aceleró y más lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Sí tan sólo pudiera decirle que alejarse de él la destrozaba, pero no podía, irse era su escapatoria a lo que crecía en su interior y amenazaba en convertirse en cualquier momento en amor.

Y lo supo, tuvo la certeza en aquel momento, a pesar de que estaba más que nunca decidida a marcharse, supo lo que quería hacer. Quería entregarle su alma y su cuerpo antes de dejar el país, antes de enterrarlo a él en su pasado.

—Archie…— Lo llamó Ilona.

_Oh, su nombre en sus labios, que dulce melodía._ —Dime— Respondió él.

—Voy a marcharme, es mi decisión, es lo mejor… para todos— Agregó con suavidad —Pero…— Su voz se tornó tímida —Sabes que algo pasa ¿verdad?... Algo me sucede contigo, algo que no puedo ni quiero explicar…— Archie la miró con intensidad —Llévame contigo, ayúdame a olvidarme de la realidad por un momento, llévame contigo donde quieras, escapémonos sólo un instante… Archie, llévame contigo por favor—

Fuerzas opuestas empezaron a luchar dentro de Archie, quería hacerlo, demonios, quería llevársela de allí para siempre, quería tenerla sólo para él, y más que nada quería olvidarse de la realidad por el tiempo que le fuera posible. Lo haría, definitivamente lo haría. Le robaría a la sensatez el tiempo que pudiera para evadir la realidad. Entonces le dio la única respuesta que podía darle. La besó.


	5. Chapter 5 - FINAL -

**Capitulo 5 ****—Final—**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS CON CONTENIDO ERÓTICO QUE PUEDEN HERIR LAS SUSCEPTIBILIDADES DE ALGUNOS LECTORES. LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO ;)  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes se han detenido a leer esta historia, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Es para mi un placer escribir para ustedes. Un abrazo, espero que lo disfruten.  
**

**Dedico este capitulo final a la más fiel seguidora de mis historias, DarkAngel, quien está aquí siempre dandóme ánimos y leyendo mis garabatos.  
**

* * *

Archie apoyó su mano derecha en la cremosa piel de su cuello y presionó sus labios sobre los de ella, Ilona le respondió con anhelante vigor mientras giraba su cuerpo en su dirección, él con su mano libre apretó su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo todo lo que le fue posible. Que dichosa sensación eran los hábiles labios de Archie en los suyos y cuanto inflamaba su cuerpo la invasión de su audaz lengua dentro de su boca, estaba en el abrasador infierno, lo sabía, pero demonios, como lo disfrutaba.

Ella era dulce, dulce y suave entre sus manos y bajo sus labios. Perspicaz y apasionada, lo encendía con su tímida respuesta y lo quemaba con el toque de sus delicados dedos mientras aún tímida los deslizaba por su pecho y su cuello. Se sentía como el cielo, la dulzura de Ilona lo trasladaba al mismísimo paraíso.

Extinguieron el beso despacio, con pequeñas caricias de sus labios, mirándose a los ojos, devorándose el uno al otro, ahora todo sería sencillamente inevitable.

Con pesar Archie retiró sus manos de su cuerpo y puso el auto de nuevo en marcha, ahora sabía a donde irían.

Después de más de cuarenta minutos de bosque salvaje, un grupo de setos elegantemente dispuestos, enmarcaban un camino de grava salpicado cada tanto por faroles. Una enorme mansión se erigió frente a ellos, imponente y hermosa. _Debe ser la legendaria Lakewood, pensó Ilona._ Pero antes de acercarse a la fuente ubicada frente a las puertas, tomaron una pequeña desviación sumergiéndose en un rudimentario camino de herradura. Cerca de veinte minutos después un precioso chalet se dibujó ante sus ojos.

El motor del auto se silenció, Archie suspiró y luego descendió. Antes que Ilona pudiera adivinarlo él estaba abriendo su puerta y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a bajar. _Dios, ninguna de sus fantasías había estado equivocada, aquel hombre era todo lo que su exterior presagiaba, galante y caballeroso. ¿A caso la sensualidad que exudaba estaría también a tono?_ Ilona no estaba segura de quererlo así porque de esa manera la idea de olvidarlo se hacía más difícil a cada paso.

El chalet estaba frio y una fina capa de polvo cubría los pocos muebles que no estaban cubiertos con mantas protectoras.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó Archie notablemente apenado —Parece que nadie ha estado aquí desde hace… bastante tiempo—

Ilona sonrió, por alguna razón aquello le alegró.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?— Le preguntó Archie sacándola de su breve trance.

Antes de que pudiera responder Archie se apresuró a agregar —¿A caso puedo ofrecerte una bebida alcohólica? ¡Dios Ilona! Eres tan joven… no quisiera equivocarme… No quiero perjudicarte de ninguna manera— Finalizó Archie con marcada angustia.

Ilona sonrió, la cabeza de Archie también era un caos. _¿A caso la veía como una niña?_ Esa idea no le gustó, junto a él se sentía más mujer de lo que se había sentido jamás y estaba resuelta a demostrárselo.

—¿Tu vas a beber algo en particular?— Le preguntó con un cálido brillo en los ojos.

Algo en Archie se removió incomodándolo deliciosamente.

—Bueno…— Archie carraspeó —Estaba pensando en un brandy—

—Brandy estará bien para mi entonces— Dijo Ilona.

—Esplendido… Permíteme…— Respondió Archie nervioso mientras se disponía a servir el brandy en las regordetas y cortas copas dispuestas en el interior del armario de licores.

—¿Están limpias? Las copas…— Indicó Ilona.

Archie se detuvo en seco, cortando el flujo de licor de la segunda copa, la miró preocupado. Ilona le sonrió.

—No te preocupes— Ella se acercó a él tomando la copa más llena, se la llevó a los labios y bebió. El añejo sabor bajó ardiente por su garganta, calentándola y animándola a dejar todos sus reparos atrás.

Él la veía como hipnotizado por sus movimientos. Sin cortar contacto visual le dio un sorbo a su propia copa, el brandy voluminoso y ligeramente afrutado lo deleitó casi tanto como ella.

—Me gusta como quema— Murmuró Ilona.

Archie levantó su ceja izquierda con curiosidad.

—Me pregunto…— Continuó Ilona llevando sus dedos medio e índice al interior de la copa, mojándolos con brandy los pasó luego por sus labios humedeciéndolos con el licor. Archie entreabrió la boca, sus pupilas se dilataron concentradas en los mojados labios de Ilona, le dio un nuevo trago a su copa nervioso y ansioso.

—¿Qué es lo que te preguntas?— Se aproximó Archie.

Ella se pegó a su cuerpo —Sí también te quema…— Y entonces selló sus labios sobre los de él, inundándolo con el enajenante sabor de su propio aliento ensalzado con el brandy. Archie no pudo más que gemir.

—Eres tu quien me quema— Le susurró.

—¿Más que el brandy?— Le preguntó ella juguetona.

—Oh mucho más Ilona, mucho más…—

Y la besó. Esta vez sin delicadezas, consumiéndola, quemándola. Su lengua la acariciaba salvajemente en cada breve invasión. Era bueno, el bendito profesor Cornwell era realmente bueno en ello. Sentía como todo su cuerpo se derretía comandado por los movimientos sensuales de su boca, sus cadenciosos y hambrientos movimientos la enloquecían. La mano de Archie se apretó contra la parte baja de su espalda, haciéndola sentir exquisitamente vulnerable por la decisión con la que la apretaba contra su cuerpo, por el dominante tamaño de su mano y la deliciosa masculinidad en aquel contacto.

Ella colgó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y aplastó sus senos contra su pecho. Él gruñó complacido y la apretó contra si, esta vez con sus dos manos. Descargando su copa en la repisa, deslizó sus manos de arriba abajo por su cintura con hambre invasora.

Lo iba a hacer, pensó Ilona, realmente iba a hacer el amor con Archibald Cornwell, que deliciosa expectativa, que dolorosa despedida. Apartó de su mente tan rápido como pudo los tristes pensamientos, decidida a disfrutar plenamente aquella noche.

Archie enlenteció el beso acariciando sus labios con breves y suaves contactos regó besos por el hueso de su mandíbula y la mordió suavemente en el mentón. Ella instintivamente echó hacia atrás su cabeza consumida por el placer. Él continuó su descenso y entonces atacó su cuello con besos cortos y pausados.

Al primer contacto de sus labios con la sensible piel de su cuello el placer desesperado se acumuló en el cuerpo de Ilona. _Dios, que deliciosa y enloquecedora caricia era aquella_. Cerró por completo los ojos rindiéndose a él, luego sin consultar con su voluntad un fuerte y atormentado gemido salió de su garganta haciendo eco en el chalet. Archie gruñó en respuesta, deleitado con las reacciones de Ilona. Iba a hacer aquello, iba a hacerle el amor a Ilona Wohlgeruch, y Dios se apiadara de él, ya no vacilaba, ya no temía a nada, no lo atormentaba ningún remordimiento. Quería hacerlo y nada en el mundo iba a impedírselo. _Consecuencias_ era una palabra que no existía más en su repertorio.

La separó de su cuerpo y ella depositó su copa casi vacía en la repisa junto a la suya. Sus mejillas estaban hermosamente sonrosadas, se tornó aún más hermosa bajo su mirada hambrienta y a ella pareció gustarle aquel perverso escrutinio. Ilona enredó la punta de su trenza entre sus dedos y jugueteó con ella, meneándose en una deliciosa orquesta de movimientos irresistiblemente femeninos.

_¿Debía darle una última chance?_ Se preguntó Archie no muy deseoso en realidad de hacerlo. Pero él era un caballero después de todo.

—Ilona… ¿Estás segura de… querer continuar?—

—Nunca he estado más segura de nada Archie— Le respondió instantáneamente.

Él sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta, y feliz de escuchar su nombre saliendo de aquella deliciosa boca.

—Nada nos detendrá ahora— Continuó Archie mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

—Lo sé— Agregó Ilona —No hay nada que quiera más Archie— A ella le encantaba la intimidad que le confería acariciar con su lengua su nombre de pila, se sentía su dueña, se sentía suya.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, su dulce voz susurrando su nombre. El elástico que sujetaba su trenza cayó al suelo haciéndolo parpadear. Lentamente Ilona deslizó sus dedos por sus cabellos deshaciendo su trenza. Aquella, estaba seguro, era la experiencia más erótica de su vida.

A medida que su cabello se soltaba era como descubrirla de verdad, en un sentido salvaje, primario y sobre todo intimo. Descubrir su cabello cayendo libre sobre su pecho y sus caderas era una escena sumamente íntima, y la hacía a ella aún más irresistible.

Archie se acercó a ella y metió sus dedos entre sus cabellos, era suave, y mientras lo movía un refrescante olor a eucalipto invadió sus fosas nasales. Ese olor quedaría marcado a fuego para siempre en su memoria. Controlarse le estaba costando demasiado, no quería detenerse a pensar que las probabilidades de que ella fuera virgen eran lo bastante altas como para provocar su arrepentimiento. Pero debía saberlo, aquello podría marcar una vida de diferencia. Era sencillamente inevitable, así que sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos lo soltó.

—Esta…— Vaciló —¿Esta es la primera ocasión en que…? Quiero decir…— Se aclaró la garganta. _Que difícil era._

Ella lo miró con dulce timidez, luego bajó su mirada. —Si— Murmuró —Sería la primera vez—

Archie sonrió nervioso. Ilona continuó —No hay nada que temer—

Él extendió aún más su sonrisa —Debería ser yo quien dijera eso— Le dijo apenado.

—No— Se apresuró ella —Sí tu tuvieses que decirlo, yo definitivamente no debería estar aquí—

Archie aspiró profundamente, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo. No era él aprovechándose de ella, eran los dos deseando hacerlo, deseándose.

—¿Tu?— Titubeó Ilona —¿Tu estás asustado? Quiero decir ¿No quieres hacerlo?—

Archie abrió sus ojos como platos —¿Cómo puedes si quiera considerar que no quiero hacerlo?—

—Bueno— Argumentó Ilona —A veces siento como si yo de alguna manera te empujara…—

—No Ilona— Negó categórico —Estoy aquí porque quiero… ¡Dios! ¡Estoy aquí porque no hay nada que quiera más! He estado deseando tu cercanía desde el momento mismo en que te vi por primera vez. Ilona he estado delirando por tenerte desde que invadiste mis clases— Dijo sonriendo —No te imaginas el infierno que he pasado por no poder tenerte cerca… La cena de la víspera de navidad fue insufrible…—

—Lo sé— Rio Ilona —Estabas tan cerca y tan lejos—

—Así es— Continuó Archie —Aquella noche en esa mesa todo era extrañísimo… Estabas bellísima Ilona… Oh, estás bellísima ahora—

Ilona se sonrojó deliciosamente mientras él le acariciaba las mejillas con sus nudillos.

—Ahora mismo sigues enloqueciéndome Ilona—

—¿Es eso bueno o malo?— Se atrevió ella a preguntar.

—No estoy seguro— Susurró Archie con su voz grave y sensual acercando su cuerpo al de ella —Quiero tratarte con delicadeza, porque es lo que mereces… Pero mi cuerpo quiere devorarte… Yo quiero devorarte—

Ilona contuvo la respiración, excitándose con cada nueva palabra —Entiendo lo que quieres decir… Yo me siento de la misma manera respecto a ti—

—¿Qué haremos entonces Ilona?— Le dijo en voz baja acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Simplemente dejemos que pase Archie— Jadeó Ilona en respuesta.

Él sonrió —Es encantador como se siente mi nombre en tu voz—

Ella lo observó curiosa y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me gusta tu cabello— Le susurró él acariciándola —Me gusta como brilla, me encanta que sea tan obscuro…—

—Te gustan las morenas— Afirmó ella nerviosa interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Le preguntó él con una mueca de ligero disgusto.

—Bueno…— Se sintió bochornosamente avergonzada.

—¿Bueno…?— La instó él a continuar.

—Es que tu esposa es morena— Respondió al fin.

Él la miró pensativo por unos segundos, luego relajó su cuerpo mientras hablaba. —De hecho, hasta aquella noche en que te vi en la universidad, pensé que prefería a las rubias—

Ella levantó una especulativa ceja en contestación.

Archie prosiguió —Lo cierto es que me gustas tu, me encanta tu cabello y la forma en que cae por tu cuerpo—

—A mi también me gusta tu cabello— Intervino Ilona coqueta. Archie sonrió dulcemente. —Es de un color particular… Parecido al de tus ojos— Le dijo ella acariciándole el rostro —Me gustan mucho tus ojos, son de este extraño color— Él hizo una mohín de fingida indignación, Ilona sonrió con picardía —Son como la miel Archie… Cálidos, suaves, dulces, claros… No sabes cuanto me gustan…—

—Me gusta que te gusten— Le dijo él.

—La primera vez que te vi estabas saliendo de tu auto— Susurró Ilona —Y fue más que impactante verte— Ella deslizó la scarf por el cuello de Archie, retirándola y dejándola sobre uno de los sillones, enloqueciendo la sensibilizada piel de su cuello mientras la tela lo rozaba. —Un par de meses después la idea de tener tu cuerpo cerca al mío empezaba a obsesionarme— Le dijo en voz baja mirándolo a través de sus largas y obscuras pestañas mientras le quitaba el saco —Y luego de aquel beso en la biblioteca…—

—Oh si, aquel beso— Gimió Archie —Que peligroso fue aquel encuentro Ilona— Él tragó fuerte al sentir el aire fresco tocar su pecho desnudo luego de que Ilona desajustara todos los botones de su camisa. Ella rodó sus manos suavemente por su torso para deslizarle la camisa por los hombros, entonces él la detuvo cubriéndole ambas manos con las suyas, llevándoselas de nuevo hacia abajo, metiéndolas bajo la tela de su camisa, instándola a que le acariciara el pecho.

Ilona jadeó y sus pupilas se dilataron de expectación y placer. Su piel estaba cálida y suave, y debajo, sus músculos duros se tensaban y relajaban simultáneamente al paso de sus caricias. Sus fuertes pectorales ascendían y descendían rápidamente como resultado de su ahora acelerada respiración. Juntó las puntas de sus pulgares en su línea media y descendió despacio hasta llegar a su vientre, deleitándose en las ondulaciones de sus marcados músculos abdominales. Abrió aún más sus manos y le acarició la cintura deslizándose por sus costados hasta entrelazar sus dedos tras su espalda.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, poseídos por su apretado abrazo. Ilona le recorrió la espalda con las manos abiertas escurriéndose despacio por su piel. Le tomó las manos y le desabrochó los gemelos de los puños de la camisa, volvió a sus hombros y esta vez le dejó el torso definitivamente desnudo. Empinándose le besó la base del cuello, besó su mentón, las mejillas y finalmente su boca. _Oh, cuanto le gustaba aquella boca._ Y cuanto le gustaba a Archie besarla.

Él le apartó los cabellos que le cubrían el pecho y volvió a besarle el cuello, ella sentía como se hacía suave entre sus piernas. Sus ojos eran cerrados lentamente por el placer, y los continuos gemidos salían voluntariosos de entre lo más profundo de su ser. Archie la giró, obligándola a darle la espalda, la apretó contra su pecho rodeándole por completo la cintura con sus brazos, enterrando su cara en sus cabellos, grabándose su delicioso y reconfortante aroma en sus recuerdos. Luego le bajó el cierre del vestido y desajustó su cinturón de satín. Introdujo sus masculinas manos entre las mangas de su vestido y las fue deslizando por sus brazos lentamente hasta que la parte superior de su vestido quedó colgando de sus muñecas. Ella se sentía febril y muy, muy excita siendo desnudada por aquel hombre hermoso. Archie se paró de nuevo frente a ella y depositándole un tierno beso en cada mano le liberó los brazos, luego la miró y le sonrió llenado su corazón de dulce jubilo.

Y sin avisos él fue cayendo a sus pies hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella. Tiró de la pretina de su vestido y lo deslizó por sus piernas. Ella dio un paso al lado saliendo de la masa de tela que ahora era su vestido en el suelo, y él se permitió contemplarla. Llevaba una especie de camisón dividido, de manera que en realidad estaba vestida con una falda y una camisilla de franela delgada, debajo se sugerían sus prendas más intimas.

Ella se quitó las piezas de su particular camisón, luciendo sólo su ropa interior hecha de seda verde. Archie se quedó sin aliento, su estrecha cintura resaltaba en medio de sus caderas y sus pechos. Sobre la blanca piel de su abdomen, a la derecha, un aunque pequeño pero obscuro lunar, orbitaba seductor y tentador cerca de su ombligo, quiso besarlo, lamerla entera. Ilona le extendió la mano y le ayudo a levantarse. Una vez se hubo incorporado, volvió a sorprenderla su masculina e intimidante estatura. Le llevó las manos al pantalón, desajustó su cinturón y desabrocho el botón. No se atrevió a bajar el cierre, los nervios la traicionaban y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

Él la empujó suavemente haciéndola caminar hacia atrás. La detuvo y la tomó por la cintura, mirándola con intensidad la levantó y la sentó sobre uno de los peldaños de madera de la chimenea. Sentada allí era casi una cabeza más alta que él. Lo sintió moverse extrañamente, luego vio como se deshizo de sus zapatos y sus medias con elegante agilidad. Entonces le sobrevino el pánico. Aquello era tan definitivo, y él quería hacerlo. _Oh, qué sueño era aquel, él la deseaba también, podía ver sus ojos nublados, deleitados en su cuerpo desnudo, sabía que estaba disfrutando de eso tanto como ella. ¿Pero y si ella no lo complacía? Después de todo no era más que una inexperta._

—No sé como hacerlo— Se le salió sin avisos.

—No hay un manual— Le dijo él contra su cuello —Yo creo que se trata de seguir los instintos— Le dijo lamiendo el hueso bajo su oreja llevándole escalofríos que se replicaron como olas espesas entre sus muslos —Y relajarse… Es todo lo que debes hacer—

—Lo intentaré— Jadeó Ilona.

Él le sonrió dulcemente una vez más. Ilona se reclinó estirando sus manos y esta vez bajó el cierre del pantalón de Archie, y mientras ella se erguía, el pantalón caía al suelo alfombrado, Archie lo pateó y le acarició las piernas, deslizando sus manos por los músculos torneados y suaves, la beso de nuevo, cada vez con más ardor y descontrol. Ella no se atrevía a bajar la mirada, sabía que estaba completamente desnudo, y donde quiera que mirara sus ojos se encontraban con su ardiente piel.

Ilona llevó sus manos a su espalda desabrochando su sujetador, las tirillas cayeron por sus brazos paralizando a Archie. La miró a la cara, nervioso, ansioso y hambriento. Él barrió con sus dedos las tiras y lanzó el sujetador junto al resto de las prendas en el suelo.

Le devoró los senos con los ojos. Su mirada se obscureció y ella pudo sentir como la intensión de sus caricias se transformaba. Ya no eran dulces, ahora sus caricias eran claramente demandantes, querían conquistar, reclamar, apoderarse de su cuerpo, hacerla suya.

Sus senos generosos y redondeados lo dejaban sin razón, sus aréolas eran claras y sonrosadas, y sus pequeños pezones se erguían llamándolo, seduciéndolo. La besó con fuerza en la boca, mordiéndole los labios y torturándola con su lengua intrépida y sensual.

Sus doloridos senos presionaban contra el duro pecho de Archie, y ella se sentía suya, se sentía adulta, se sentía más mujer que nunca. Ilona introdujo sus pequeñas manos el cabello de Archie, revolviéndolo, halándolo, declarándole que también lo haría suyo. Él le besó el cuello y ella abrió los labios dejando salir con intensión un erótico gemido que hizo que su erección palpitara enloquecida entre sus piernas.

Y la atmosfera cambió. El ambiente se hizo húmedo, sus cuerpos calentaban el salón mientras perlas de sudor se formaban a lo largo de sus cuerpos. Sus respiraciones eran ahora caóticas y pesadas, sus miradas hambrientas encendías sus sentidos y los excitaban desmedidamente.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo hermosa que eres?— Le preguntó jadeante.

—No… Dímelo tu Archie— Le susurró ella con sensualidad.

—Oh Ilona… Eres perfecta… ¡Eres tan hermosa que duele!—

Ella frunció el cejo sonriéndole coquetamente —¿Y eso cómo puede ser?— Gimió.

Archie tomó la mano derecha de Ilona y la puso directamente sobre su erección, cubriendo la de ella con su propia mano, obligándola a rodearlo con los dedos. Ella abrió la boca en una exclamación ahogada, lo miró justo a los ojos, maravillada con el mosaico de sensaciones. Su pene era duro como el granito, pero terso como el terciopelo. _¿Oh, de qué se había estado perdiendo?_

—¡Aquí! Me duele aquí Ilona, me duele por no tenerte, me duelen las ganas de ti—

—¡A mi me duele aquí!— Le dijo ella tomándole la mano opuesta repentinamente y guiándolo hasta su entrepierna, indicándole que deslizara sus bragas por sus piernas, y él lo hizo perdido en sus ojos grises mientras la desnudaba por completo. Los ojos de Archie se abrieron en pleno y sus iris avellana se vieron inundados casi completamente por sus negras pupilas. Un gruñido de satisfacción salió de entre sus pulmones cuando sus dedos se empaparon de ella. Deslizó su mano por sus pliegues mientras se mordía el labio absolutamente poseído por ella.

Ilona echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo descontroladamente, balanceando con total descaro sus caderas hacia la mano de Archie.

—Oh Archie, lo que hacemos esta mal, pero somos perfectamente buenos en ello—

—Ilona, somos perfectos el uno para el otro—

Ilona deslizó vacilante su mano por la larga erección, sintiendo como Archie se estremecía bajo su toque, así que lo intensificó, fortaleciendo su agarre y vigorizando sus caricias. Archie gimió y endureció su mirada, su expresión era casi peligrosa e intimidante, y a Ilona le encantó, la enloqueció la sensualidad que destilaba y como parecía estar justo al limite de su control.

Entonces Archie arremetió. _Después de todo deberían ser equitativos y los dos deberían agonizar de placer._ Así que explorando sus suaves y cálidas pieles íntimas, estudió su rostro y sus reacciones, y lo supo, _si, así y allí, justo de esa manera le gustaba ser acariciada._ Por un momento sintió como su clítoris se inflamaba bajo su toque y aquello lo enloqueció aún más. La acarició con suavidad, de arriba abajo y luego en movimientos circulares. Ilona estaba segura que en cualquier momento sencillamente explotaría, entonces Archie agregó presión a su toque, y la placentera tortura se volvió insoportable. Descarados y ruidosos gemidos de placer salían de la garganta de Ilona, inflamando la excitación de Archie y retando su debilitado autocontrol.

_Oh, él la estaba enloqueciendo deliberadamente, lo sabía, y ella no libraría aquella batalla pasivamente._ Aumentó la velocidad de los ascensos y descensos sobre la henchida erección, entonces se atrevió a mirarla por primera vez, y le gustó lo que vio. Era imponente e intimidante, algunas venas surcaban su duro miembro, dándole un efecto dramático, salvaje y endemoniadamente apetecible, lucía poderoso y sensual. Creyó que se asustaría al verlo, pero no fue así, al verlo se sentía famélica, hambrienta de aquello que no tenía buena idea que era, locamente deseosa de lo que le dictaba el instinto.

Se sentía atrevida y salvaje, siempre pensó que la primera vez que hiciera el amor estaría nerviosa, incluso asustada, pero no era así, realmente lo que sentía era aquella arrebatadora urgencia, un anhelo salvaje que le pedía dar inmediata satisfacción a su cuerpo sediento de pasión.

Los fuertes hombros de Archie se movían suavemente mientras la acariciaba, ella estaba poseída por la visión de su piel desnuda. Él estaba enloquecido por la textura de su sexo y los embriagadores aromas de su excitación. _Demonios, se estaba muriendo de ganas por ella._ Y aquellos excitantes sonidos mojados bajo su mano lo empujaban al borde del clímax. Pero quería mas, cada vez quería más, ni en sus más pretenciosas fantasías había imaginado que la respuesta de Ilona fuera tan deliciosamente apasionada.

_Oh, y cuan mojada estaba. Dios, podría morir por combustión espontanea en cualquier momento._ Y avanzó, tenía que avanzar, en aquel momento todo lindaba con la inevitabilidad, así que descendió un poco más y con satisfactoria delicadeza introdujo su dedo medio en ella. _¡Diablos!_ Se envolvía alrededor de su dedo en un agarre fuerte y tierno a la vez. Con decisión lo envolvían sus músculos y con suavidad lo cubrían las delicadas carnes de su vagina. _¡Demonios! Se sentía como el cielo, "él" quería meterse allí y no salir jamás._

Ella gimió su nombre con desgarrador placer al sentir la deliciosa invasión y Archie le respondió con un desesperado y masculino gruñido, tan primario como su deseo por ella. Y la verdadera tortura pareció empezar. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, penetrándola con ritmo delirante, para luego unir su pulgar en movimientos circulares sobre su poderoso clítoris.

_¡Cielos, le gustaba!_ Nada le había gustado más. Algo se acumulaba entre su pecho y su estómago, respirar era enormemente difícil. Ella se aferraba a los fuertes brazos de Archie apretándose a él con desesperación. Sentía que los músculos de su pelvis se encendían y que todo a su alrededor se hacía más sensible, y el punto sin retorno llegó.

—Ahí, justo así…— Jadeo Ilona con su voz extinguiéndose por el placer.

Su respiración se hizo lenta y el placer se situó justo entre sus piernas, todo entre sus piernas. Ascendió más y más, se desmayaría en cualquier momento, sus ojos se cerraban pesados por el sensual gozo, su boca se abría buscando más aire y desgarrando gritos de lujuria, y entonces encerró entre sus manos la muñeca de Archie, deteniéndolo y a la vez presionando con fuerza la palma de su mano contra sus pliegues hinchados y enrojecidos. El placer explotó en ella y sin más contenciones gritó su nombre con dulzura y decadencia.

—¡Archie!— Como una suplica lo llamó una vez más, él le rodeo la cintura con su brazo izquierdo acercándola completamente a su cuerpo. Su pelvis convulsionaba contra su mano aún sumergida en ella.

Adormecida y debilitada le rodeó el cuello con los brazos recargándose en él. Aquella había sido la experiencia más intensa y sublime de su vida. Sentía que su cuerpo se había rendido, sabía que aquello no era todo, pero se había quedado por completo sin energías.

—¡Buen Dios! ¿Ilona que me has hecho?— Susurró Archie —Me has hechizado… Estoy absolutamente sediento de ti, quiero devorarte sin descanso, hundirme en tu cuerpo para siempre—

_¡Y todas las energías estaban de vuelta!_

Su cuerpo instantáneamente se había recuperado y la fuerza estaba de nuevo con ella. Con renovado entusiasmo deslizó sus pequeñas manos por su cuerpo y atrapó nuevamente su erección. _¡Oh, como le gustaba la manera en que se sentía!_ Y lo acarició con salvaje vigor, entonces él la detuvo abruptamente.

—Detente…— Le ordenó jadeante —No queremos acabar antes de empezar—

No sabía exactamente a qué se refería Archie, pero sonrió sensualmente y liberó su agarre. Y él atacó su cuello con aquellos besos pausados que la enloquecían, haciéndola gemir otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión su cuello no fue el límite, descendió hasta que los besos alcanzaron sus senos, los besó con reverencia y luego los amasó entre sus manos con fiera delicadeza. Aquello la hacía sentir increíblemente femenina. Se sentía deseada, anhelada y sensual.

Archie creyó que explotaría allí mismo vergonzosamente, tocarla era el paraíso en la tierra. Con sus manos le rodeó los senos, encajaban perfectamente en él, eran tan suaves como lucían y su piel era tersa y tentadora, pero quería más, así que sin detenerse a pensarlo un segundo bajó su cabeza hasta sus pechos y con su lengua como una pequeña y delicada fusta, golpeó con perversidad sus pezones. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, mil no serían suficientes, la sensación era maravillosa. Y cuando Ilona pensó que no habría ninguna manera en que fuera mejor, él frunció sus labios alrededor de uno de sus pezones y empezó, _¡Cielo santo, _ _a succionar!_ Despacio al principio, con urgencia después y aquella sensación entre su pecho y su estómago estaba de vuelta.

_¡Oh, que endemoniadamente gloriosa sensación!_ Pensó Archie, la textura de sus pezones entre sus labios y contra su lengua era abrumadoramente deliciosa. Deseaba ser gentil y darle el trato delicado que ella merecía, pero el olor de su cuerpo y la sensación de su rostro contra la tersa piel de sus senos desbordó su autocontrol, disparando la fuerza y velocidad de sus succiones que hacían eco a su agitada respiración. _¡Buen Dios, sencillamente no podría esperar un segundo más fuera de su cuerpo!_

—Ilona no puedo contenerme más— Gimió Archie con agonía.

—¡Diablos Archie, no lo hagas!— Le ordenó ella.

Él se irguió cuan majestuosamente largo era, _¡oh Dios! Cuanto le gustaba aquel hombre._ Archie la tomó por la cintura con intensión de bajarla del peldaño de la chimenea, pero ella se resistió, él la observó extrañado.

—Aquí… ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?— Preguntó ella.

Archie arrugó graciosamente su nariz —¿Estás segura?—

—Si— Suspiró Ilona —Aquí me siento cómoda y… segura—

Él la abrazó y la besó con dulzura. Se acariciaron con sus lenguas confesando así lo que nunca dirían en voz alta.

Con las manos aún en su cintura la instó a mover las caderas hacia el borde de la madera, atrayéndola hacia él, con su mano izquierda le acarició el costado y con esa misma mano y sin advertencias, guio su grueso miembro hasta su entrada húmeda y anhelante.

El corazón palpitaba con locura en el pecho de Ilona, los nervios habían vuelto, se sentía ligeramente asustada, pero su deseo por él era aún más grande. Lo sintió haciendo presión contra ella, lo sintió resbalarse entre sus pliegues.

—¿Te duele?— Susurró Archie.

—No— Respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

Archie continuó deslizándose poco a poco, la presión aumentaba y ella podía sentir como se habría paso en medio de ella, y justo en ese momento un ardor incomodo le recorrió la espina dorsal. Ilona siseó y Archie se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Te he hecho daño?— Preguntó preocupado.

—No, Archie, no me hiciste daño, he sentido sólo una ligera punzada— Ella lo miró a los ojos con intensidad —Sólo no te detengas Archie, no lo hagas por favor—

Con un leve temor Archie continuó, siguió sumergiéndose en ella lentamente. Ahí estaba. _¡Oh Dios, que cálida se sentía, con cuanta suavidad lo envolvía, que delicioso era el agarre interno de sus carnes!_ Estaba en el mismísimo cielo. En un último empuje la penetró completamente. Ilona se sentía llena de él, plena, completa. Lo sentía intensamente masculino en su interior, aquello era más que placentero. Él se le acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios, lo sintió más cerca que nunca.

Las contenciones se debilitaron de nuevo en el hambriento cuerpo de Archie, empezó a balancearse dentro de ella, apretando sus manos contra las caderas de Ilona. Ella estaba muy cerca de él, podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba, fue entonces cuando los gemidos femeninos empezaron a emerger haciéndose cada vez más y más fuertes propulsando sus embestidas. En vez del trato delicado que se había propuesto, arremetía en enloquecidos embistes y descontrolados balanceos de su pelvis. Ella gritaba y gemía mientras el jadeaba y gruñía complacido, jamás, jamás se había sentido tan bien, aquella era la experiencia sexual más intensa de su vida. Ella era perfecta, él se sentía perfecto en su interior.

Y aquella luz brillante tras sus parpados amenazó deliciosa, quería contenerse un poco más prolongando el placer cuanto le fuera posible, pero entonces el jadeo estrangulado de Ilona lo hizo abrir los ojos y pudo sentir como ella se venía con fiereza a su alrededor, exprimiéndolo con sus contracciones, era excesivo, él gimió de agónico placer, salió de su cuerpo tomando su poderoso pene, eyaculando directamente en su mano, los enérgicos espasmos sacudían erráticamente su pelvis. Ilona lo observaba con hipnotismo, viendo como lo poseía el placer desajustando su rostro en una mascara de lujuria absoluta, fascinada con su miembro convulsionando en sus manos fuertes y masculinas.

Minutos después, aún adormecidos y debilitados luego de aquel poderoso y conjunto clímax, Archie se inclinó rápidamente y envolvió su mano con su scarf limpiando los restos de su orgasmo. Luego la beso plácidamente, con ternura, por largo tiempo, hasta que sus cuerpos retornaron a la tierra y la habitación se hizo nuevamente fría. Con devota concentración la vistió, besándola en cada lugar que luego cubría con una prenda.

Le abrió la puerta del auto y llevó las canastas y las flores hasta la mansión Wohlgeruch, dentro los esperaban Alfred y Sarah, Archie tuvo que detenerse a saludarlos y chocar catastróficamente con la realidad.

—Estábamos muy preocupados Lía ¿En dónde diantres estabas?— Le reclamó Alfred con rudeza.

Los ojos de Ilona se llenaron de pánico —La gente de la oficina organizó una pequeña fiesta de despedida— Murmuró.

—Pero eso fue cerca del medio día, son pasadas las seis de la tarde— Dijo la Señora Wohlgeruch con severidad.

—Es mi culpa, deben disculparme— Intervino Archie. Los señores Wohlgeruch lo miraron inflexiblemente.

—Estuve despidiéndome de mis amigos… El Profesor Cornwell amablemente me ha llevado a varias de sus casas— Se apresuró Ilona.

—Me lo hubieras pedido a mi Ilona— La reprendió su padre.

—No lo planeé en realidad… El Profesor Cornwell sólo quiso ser amable ya que me encontró un poco desajustada luego de la recepción en la oficina—

Alfred y Sarah parecieron relajarse, pero más por no querer pensar en aquel incidente que por creer en realidad en las palabras de Ilona. Algo no iba bien, pero de ninguna manera querían saber qué era.

—Bien, sube a tu habitación a cambiarte, en media hora es tu cena de despedida— Le ordenó su padre.

—Esta bien papá— Respondió ella diligente —Señor Cornwell… Ha sido muy amable… Ha sido un placer haberlo conocido— Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos —Muchas gracias— Tosió un poco intentando contener el llanto.

Sus padres abandonaron la sala dejándolos solos. Inmediatamente él la tomó en sus brazos dándole un abrazo interminable.

—El placer ha sido mio Ilona… No imagino como sería mi vida si no te hubiera conocido…— Las lágrimas amenazaban a Archie también —Eres muy valiente, brillante… El mundo te espera…— La abrazó aún más fuerte, Ilona lloraba irremediablemente —Espero volver a verte algún día… Feliz… Aún cuando será en los brazos de otro… De tu esposo… Se feliz Ilona— Diciendo esto la soltó y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Ilona corrió y lo detuvo haciéndolo girar y encararla —Algún día Archie, algún día—

Y lo besó, con el cariño agónico de la despedida y él se marchó irremediablemente. Los Wohlgeruch lo vieron todo desde la cima de las escaleras de caracol. Nadie jamás mencionó aquel día. Tres días después Ilona cruzaba el Atlántico, en busca de la aventura y el propósito de su vida.

**Fin.**


End file.
